


Stop

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Consent Issues, Lies, M/M, Slight Violence, Tears, someone tell me to stop making the character walk away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: “How dare you.” He glowered, “You have no idea how hard I’ve worked for this and--”“Then don’t mess it up,” Sakusa said sharply.“Do you even know what It’s like to be in love? Did you ever love me at all?” Atsumu cried.“Don’t,” He warned.“Oh or what? You going to pin me to the wall again? Is that it Sakusa?” The setter glared.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompt is "Lie to me,"
> 
> Enjoy!

Sparks fly from their lips as Kiyoomi presses himself hungrily onto Atsumu. Their lips are connected as they work together to move and build a dangerously large fire. Like a pool of burning sparks they fly. The feeling of euphoria that Atsumu can’t ever get enough of. They are one, moulded together, work best together, always one, never without the other. 

Kiyoomi pushes Atsumu roughly against the wall, never once detaching his lips from Atsumus’. He nips on Atsumu’s bottom lip, drawing blood, then continues to suck on it, eyes trained intensely on Atsumu, making him groan from the rush of it all.

_ How did they get here _ ?

> “No way, Omi kun could never do something like that, he’s too reserved,” Atsumu laughed, missing the look Kiyoomi was giving him from the wall. Not even one glance. He just stood there laughing and mocking Kiyoomi. 
> 
> How dare he? The nerve he has.
> 
> This is why Kiyoomi felt their relationship was growing more and more distant. 
> 
> With a growl, he picked himself off the wall and stomped over to excuse Atsumu from Hinata, Bokuto and Inunaki. Pulling the extremely confused but also extremely flirtatious Atsumu behind the gym, he launched himself onto the unsuspecting setter.

_ Right. That’s how. _

Kiyoomi pushed his knee deeper between Atsumu, enough to make him yelp in pain. But Kiyoomi didn’t stop. He kept captive of Atsumu’s mouth, Atsumu’s movements, Atsumu’s body; all of him, making Atsumu’s eyes grow misty. He swiped at Kiyoomi once he had to catch his breath but the latter still didn’t let him move. Instead, he pushed back and tightened his grip on Atsumu further. 

Kiyoomi growled at him, “ _ Stay _ ,”

His eyes were wide open now, still slightly clouded over, but alert and coming down from his high. Atsumu pushed Kiyoomi off as hard as he could but unfortunately, it was unsuccessful. Kiyoomi stayed strong, not letting Atsumu move as he grasped his wrists to lock in position.

Atsumu whined and shook his head away from Kiyoomi.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” He wheezed.

“Stay  _ still _ ,” 

“But you’re hurting me!” Atsumu exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes.

“ _ You  _ wanted this. You were the one who started complaining to the others right?  _ So take it. Fucking take it and be done with it _ . God, just-- are you happy now?” Kiyoomi eyes darkened.

“ _ What _ ? Happy? Kiyoomi, you’re hurting me and you’re seriously asking if I’m happy right now?” Atsumu laughed bitterly, the tears falling freely.

“YOU DON’T GET TO BE SAD RIGHT NOW,” Kiyoomi shouted.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? LET  _ GO _ !” he tried to twist his bruised wrist out of the spikers grip.

“NO, YOU WANTED THIS SO BAD, NOW I’M GIVING IT TO YOU,” Kiyoomi screamed, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

“KIYOOMI STOP, I KNOW!” Atsumu sobbed, “I know Kiyoomi,  _ I know _ . I know you don’t love me anymore but lie.  _ Please, just fucking lie to me Omi _ ,” He stopped trying to release himself from Kiyoomi and sank down to the floor, wrists still being held by Kiyoomi.

None of them said anything. The only noise being the sobs of Atsumu and the occasional whimper from Kiyoomi.

“I don’t care if it’s not real. I just need something, _ you. _ I need you. Please… stay,” He whispered.

Kiyoomi ripped his arm away from Atsumus’, “I am _ done, wasting  _ my time on  _ you,  _ Atsumu,” He glared, “I’ll get my things from your apartment today, don’t you dare mess up during any of our games or practice because of this.”

“Well, how is that fair?” Atsumu asked, still crying, “You can’t just  _ break up _ with me and then expect me to be  _ okay _ ; you just said  _ you don’t love me anymore _ and you want me to act like everything’s  _ fine _ ?” He scoffed.

“If you let this one thing affect your volleyball career, I think you may want to reconsider your spot on both this team  _ and _ the National team. I’m sure there’s plenty of people they could pick from.” Sakusa’s words felt like poison running down Atsumu’s throat.

“How  _ dare _ you.” He glowered, “You have  _ no idea _ how hard I’ve worked for this and--”

“Then don’t mess it up,” Sakusa said sharply.

“Do you even know what It’s like to be in love? Did you  _ ever _ love me at all?” Atsumu cried.

“Don’t,” He warned.

“Oh or what? You going to pin me to the wall again? Is that it Sakusa?” The setter glared.

Sakusa pursed his lips, the tip of his nose going a dangerously pale white that, if Atsumu had been  _ slightly _ more focused, he might’ve seen as a sign of Sakusa’s anger and stopped.

“Don’t provoke me,”

“Oh so you will, that’s just great,” Atsumu laughed and threw his hands in the air.

“I’m warning you,” Sakusa hissed.

“Why stop there? Ya’v already done worse. Go on, I’ll wait,” 

Sakusa growled at him again, ready at his heel to leave.

“Uh uh uh,” He tutted, “Don’t ya even  _ think _ about walking away, ya hear me?”

“What’s it to you anyway? We’re done anyway now right?”

“I don’t think ya understand what it means to do this to me Sakusa. I’m warning ya, if you walk away right now, then you’ve made yer decision.” Atsumu’s eyes were red and threatening.

Sakusa said nothing. Slowly, he started making his way back into the gym again until, eventually, he was no longer in Atsumu’s line of sight.

Then, Atsumu laughed, loud and hollow, sinking back down to his knees as he choked on tears.

_ The world is so cruel _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
